


琐事

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 一个赵、李从大学各奔东西的短打。我也想听小周拉《茨冈狂想曲》。
Relationships: 李煜&小周后, 赵匡胤&李煜
Kudos: 3





	琐事

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年7月1日。

我讨厌非母语文献。我讨厌。我读起来很慢。我也看不进去。赵说。我注定与出国没有机会，我就是土气，土气，土气。我讨厌。

李看赵，不知道他这么多年读那个院是怎么过来的，如何读到了研究生。大概是家里有钱。李只好说，你也不必出国，我也不知道我走不走，我的专业去那边也不过是东亚系。

昏黄的路灯，赵愈发显得黑，和滨海的南方都市气质不合。李随同他过马路，两人走过路边的小店，李的同类，快活的本科生们，夜生活才刚刚开始，在大都市的边沿都能装模作样地寻欢作乐。小店的霓虹灯，烧烤的烟幕，就一阵一阵扫过两人的脸庞，在赵宽大的面颊上划过轨迹，悲伤的轨迹。

李食言了。李申请到了海那边的学校，当然是东亚系。两人之后没有再联系。

李交过女友。在学校的音乐会上认识的，她是首席小提琴手，灯光下很耀眼，让李想到硕人的诗。李在后台搭讪，问她，你姓什么？如何称呼？她说，Chow，是华裔。说中文的时候有股闽南地区奶声奶气的感觉，可是她拉茨冈这样凶巴巴的歌，有杀气的好听。

后来？后来分了。周每天都要练习，李每天都要看文献。周脖子上的琴吻比李留过的吻痕持续的时间自然要久得多。

李不知道花了多少看文献的夜晚同狐朋狗友去hiking，睡在接不上信号的荒原里。一次辗转听说了赵的事情。赵毕业之后，果然去接替家里的公司了。现在有个极相好的助手，也姓赵。别人不知道，李凭对赵的了解，能猜出两人是恋人，八九不离十吧。

于是赵获得了幸福，不用看外文文献，干自己讨厌的事情的幸福。而赵的身边，也没有了李原来的位置。

李夜晚走出帐篷，美国西部的夜晚，满天都是星星。没有风，没有手机信号。李抬头，还能依稀辨认出，当年读本科的时候，他和赵半夜跑到海边，去看的牛郎与织女，只不过银河被工业的气息给遮蔽住了，古老的爱情也少了一些悲剧意味。

只是这里，两颗星星间真的有闪耀的河汉，无法逾越。而且，牛郎织女也有各自的名字，天鹰座α，天琴座α，本来就没有关系。

（end）


End file.
